


Oneshots and Cumshots

by Minagi_Writes_Shit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Bad Puns, Biting, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fellswap?, I really can't tell the difference, Knotting I guess?, Light Bondage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Short Sans (Undertale), Skeleton Puns, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, angry purple tyrant, reader likes to instigate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minagi_Writes_Shit/pseuds/Minagi_Writes_Shit
Summary: This was meant to be ashortoneshot because biscy told me to try my hand at smut. It wasn't supposed to be this long, but whatever. Turned out stupidly self indulgent. Leaving this open in case I end up doing any other oneshots, since I don't want a clusterfuck of tiny works. May take requests if something strikes my fancy.





	Oneshots and Cumshots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sylaiise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylaiise/gifts).



> SF: You pick on sans too much. Things get... _heated_.

Roomies

**"honestly, you're not even trying to pick up after yourself. I had to deal with this shit enough with my dog of a brother, I am NOT picking up messes from your fleshy ass too!"**

You peeked up from your place on the couch, chuckling quietly as you watched the small skeleton stomp around the living room, picking up your scattered mess even as he claimed he wouldn't. He spoke of his brother often, and while his comments were always hostile you couldn’t help but wonder if their separation was getting to him.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


It had been years since monsters had first emerged from the mountain, and their time trapped below had warped them into angry, volatile pricks. It was a miracle “the kid” had been not only able to keep the peace between the two species, but also able to set up a program to integrate the species back into society.

Human population had been given frequent updates on the monsters, from the camps they were put into, to the educational curriculum they were subjected to, to the frequent therapy sessions provided for willing participants. Despite all their time above ground, the first stages of integration had barely started a few months ago.

When it had first been announced that monsters would be undergoing a “cultural exchange” program, the government had been met with almost radio silence. Humans might have gotten used to their existence, sort of, but they were in no way inclined to adopt these creatures into their homes. Assuring the reform of the creatures behavior and promising the safety of volunteers did little to relieve humankind of their deep-set fears.

Thus began the incentive program. A generous stipend was allotted to those willing to open their homes. You had just moved into your own place when the incentive program went into effect, and honestly had no reason not to volunteer. You always loved mythology, superstition, anything supernatural. These creatures intrigued you, and you were fairly vocal about your support towards their integration into society. The added “fuck you” to the close-minded family members you’d just managed to get away from and the promised allowance for housing one was all the motivation you needed to jump on the program.

And this was how you met sans. Former captain of the royal guard, the hot-headed skeleton had excelled in every aspect of the reformation program and was eager to impress his human host. And impressed you were...for the first few days. You had gone out of your way to make sure your place was clean and presentable, and were grateful you had once you’d learned how much of a clean freak he was.

At every turn you found him inspecting or wiping down something, and took it as an indication that you needed to stop being a lazy bum and pick up the slack. You didn’t want to disappoint this majestic creature with your normal slobbiness, and went into overdrive to be the best host you could be. He was impressed, as he should have been, and made himself at home in your spare room.

You, however, learned quickly how draining the skeleton could be. First of all, he was LOUD. You had hoped that once he’d relaxed and made himself at home, he’d drop the “high-and-mighty” act. It wasn’t an act. The deep baritone of his voice boomed through the house whenever he was home, as if he didn’t have any volume control or off button. Loud noises were difficult for you, and it wasn’t long before you began to wonder how long you’d be able to tolerate him.

But you tried to accept it, to embrace his eccentric speech pattern as just part of who he was. It wasn’t reciprocated. The fucker could _hear through walls_ , and made it a point to express his disgust every time you had to use the restroom. As if it was something you could control. You kept the bathroom pristine, but it didn’t change the fact that he visually cringed any time he had to brave the room for a shower.

There was another downside to this guys immaculate sense of hearing. You’ll probably never be able to live down the last time you tried to masturbate. You had been quiet about it, really. You didn’t use a vibrator, kept your voice as quiet as possible, even kept the pace slow and steady to try and mute the wet noises your body made. But apparently your quiet pants and whimpers had been _audible enough_ , and the fucker barged right into your room to lecture you about “having nightmares”.

You honestly never thought skeletons could blush, but in that moment you’d seen sans turn every shade of indigo before slamming the door and practically screeching about your indecency from the safety of the other side. It took 2 days of avoiding each other (and multiple weird looks from the neighbors), before the two of you managed to sit down and talk about the incident. You learned about his brother’s night terrors and what that meant to the more predatory monsters underground, and he learned about closed doors and knocking. Not that you were ever going to make the mistake of touching yourself when he was home. 

This left you pent up, high strung, and quickly losing motivation with the amount of effort you put into your hospitality. So you dropped the act of being immaculate, allowing yourself to fall back into old, comfortable habits. It’s not like you were a complete slob, you were organized in where you’d leave your shoes and coats, kept your dirty laundry confined to your room or the bathroom, and rinsed your dishes before leaving them in the sink.

Of course, your “new” behavior didn’t sit well with the small skeleton, and while he couldn’t **do** anything to make you clean up, he certainly made sure to voice his opinion on the matter daily. Hourly. Pretty much any time he saw something laying around. In his own way, you know he was just trying to motivate you. His brother had been prone to depression, and there were apparently a lot of similarities in your behavior. But really, that just made it more fun to torment him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was amusing, watching sans dust off your jacket as if the half hour on the clean carpet was the cause of all the stray hairs and dead skin flakes that littered the surface. It was even more amusing watching him _use his magic_ to relocate your shoes from the side of the coffee table to the entrance nook of the house. With how overbearing and demanding he could be, you’d started to enjoy making the little fucker pick up after you.

It was the least he could do, after everything he put your through on a daily basis. You smirked at him as he stomped back to where you were lounging on the couch. The intensity with which he glared back would have made you nervous, back when you’d first met, but now came across as almost comical. As if this scarred, demonic little tyrant would do anything more than bark at the person providing him shelter. 

He glanced down at the coffee table between you, the scowl on his face becoming more prominent as he examined the dishes sitting out.

**“How do you even make shit grow so fast? I was only gone for an hour!”**

You followed his line of sight, peeking at the plate you’d just recently finished with. It had once held a PB&J sandwich and a handful of chisps (because hell was gonna have to freeze over before you gave up the addictive magical snacks). Nothing was "growing" on it.

“Those are called bread crumbs, sans. It’s not even _crusty_ yet.”

The amount of effort it took for him to not snap at your shitty joke was visible; spine taut with tension, shoulders shaking, sockets half-lidded while little lights fixated on your cocky smirk as if staring hard enough would make you spontaneously combust. He crossed his arms, clearly unimpressed with your backtalk.

**“You’re not even trying to be funny at this point. I’m serious, I shouldn’t have to pick up your messes just cuz you wanna loaf around! I’m not-”**

Your smirk turned into a cheshire-like grin as you watched him catch his own, albeit unintentional, bread pun. His bones began to flush as he started to backpedal.

**“No! Don’t you dare!”**

“ _Dough_ -n’t what? _Loaf_ around? It’s okay, just leave the plate there sansy~!”

**“Rrrggghhh STOP! I don’t wanna hear-”**

“I can pick it up later! After all, it’s the-”

**“Stop!!”**

“ _-yeast_ I can do~”

**“Nggaaaahhh!”**

You expected him to throw his hands up in the air and storm off. It happened frequently enough, and was always considered a victory point in your books. What you _didn’t_ expect was for his magic to flip you up, off the couch, and suspend you in midair, before moving you across the room away from the safety of your cushiony throne. You squealed, briefly wondering if this was how you were gonna die, before flailing about to grab the first thing your hands could come in contact with.

Your fingers hooked onto his scarf as you passed overhead, giving you just enough purchase to pull closer and weave your other hand around his clavicle. His magic cut off suddenly, dropping you to the ground as you pulled him along. You both yelped as you hit the ground, eyes wide and gawking at each other as you took in your new position. Your hands were tangled in the fabric of his clothes, scarf wrapped around your wrist and pinning it against his neck as you gripped his bones for dear life. He held himself up, trying desperately to put as much distance between the two of you as you laid beneath him.

**“You can’t just...unhand me this instant!!”**

“YOU USED YOUR MAGIC ON ME!!”

**“No! I didn’t mean to….l-let go!”**

“Didn’t mean to?!? You just flung me like a sack of potatoes!!”

**“LET GO!!”**

“Stop squirming, idiot. I’m stuck!!”

He continued to tug and panic, face flushed as he tried to escape. It made sense for him to be scared, he did just break the first rule of integration by using his magic against you after all, but freaking out like this wasn’t doing anything to help you untangle. A particularly sharp tug made the scarf cut into your wrist, making you clench your hand against his neck, digging your nails into his vertebrae in retaliation.

The squeal that came from him did nothing to calm your racing heart, and you wondered if he had some sort of touch phobia. You suddenly felt a surge of vindictive rebellion towards the smaller monster, eager to punish him for lashing out. With newfound motivation driving you, you flipped him over in one fell swoop, pinning him beneath you as you clung tightly to the bones in your hands.

“I said **stop. Squirming.** ”

**“G-GET OFF!!”**

Your eyes narrowed as you smirked down at him. Get off? You haven’t been able to do that since the little fucker moved in! You took your time as you began to free your wrist, untying the scarf from his neck as you continued scratching along his vertebrae with your trapped hand. You watched his expression turn from defiant scowl to complete panic as you leaned closer.

“Didn’t know you were into that, sansy~”

The skeleton beneath you sputtered, trying in vain to find words as you managed to free your wrist. You slid the scarf away, tossing it off to the side. Your hand, now free of the scarf scratched further down his spine, forcing his back to arch towards you in an attempt to escape.

**“That’s not what I meant and you know it! St-aaah--haap doing that!”**

“No. I don’t think I will. You need to be punished for that little stunt you just pulled~”

You continued scratching along his spine as your other hand came up to explore his bones. You grazed his ribs faintly, eliciting small gasps and whimpers as your hand slid its way up his sternum and began tracing the clavicle you’d clung to earlier. You had no intention of hurting him, and you were fairly surprised that the little tyrant was this scared of you. 

Your other hand trailed back up his spine, easing up on the scratching as you moved back up his neck and brushed your thumb against his color-stained cheek in an attempt to calm his fears. The deep, animalistic snarl that came from him caused arousal to surge through you. Suddenly this felt a lot less like mischievous revenge, leaving you feeling dirty and guilty. 

Why did this suddenly seem so sexual to you? Was it sexual for him? Was this assault? You panicked, easing up immediately with an apology forming on your lips. But all that came out was a startled squeak as sans took the opportunity to snatch your hands and flip you both back over. He kept you firmly pinned, hands over your head as he used his magic to bring his scarf back over and bind your wrists.

**“You’re gonna regret that, Human”**

Your eyes widened, speechless as heat pooled in your abdomen. You’d never heard his voice so low, so quiet. The deep baritone rumbled in his chest as he growled at you, and months of pent up sexual tension flooded the forefront of your mind. This was so unfair, there’s no way an annoying little skeleton should be affecting you like this. What would he even be able to do with you, dry hump his pelvis against your-

Your thoughts froze as he dipped his head down into the crook of your neck, breath hot against your skin as his nasal ridge scraped against you. Why the HELL were you thinking about him like this? What was he even doing? Your face was flushed as you squirmed beneath him.

“Sans….wha...wh..”

**“I’m gonna be deported anyways, may as well have some fun first”**

The words practically came out as a whisper against your skin as his hand trailed down your body, down to your thigh before sliding back up. Why did you have to choose today to wear your stupid short gym shorts? The feel of boney fingers scratching along your leg made you shiver. They trailed up, up, up more, finding their way under you shorts and up to your pantyline before giving your ass a firm squeeze.

**“Always such a god damn tease…”**

“Sans…”

You whimpered, unable to even find words to respond. Always? Deported? The hell was even happening? Why was it so damn hot? You were so confused, torn between stopping this before it went too far and desperately curious to see where it would go. He took advantage of your confusion, positioning himself between your legs. His other hand found your leg and pushed it up, out of the way, as he ground his hips against you. Your eyes widened and you couldn’t help the squeal that escaped your lips. That was NOT a bone. He chuckled and nibbled on your neck as he repeated the action. Cocky bastard.

“N...not the kind of _bone_ I was expecting..”

You were ashamed at how needy you sounded, voice sultry as you barely managed to pant out the words. But your rebellious comment got its point across. He pulled his face away from your neck to glare down at you, face flushed and teeth parted as he panted.

**“Really...you’re going to pun _now_?”**

For some reason, that comment came as a relief. It felt good to know you could still get to him, and you chuckled as you grinned back. Feeling brave, you leaned forward and nipped the tip of his shoulder.

“C’mon, you know I’m pretty _Humerus._ ”

Sans growled, moving off of you. You started to think you just fucked up whatever was happening, til he flipped you over onto your stomach. Your bound hands held your face off the carpet as he lifted your ass and ground his erection against you. He leaned forward, body pressing against your backside as he nipped at your ear.

**“You keep _ribbing_ me like that, and I’ll have a _bone_ to pick with you…”**

He just...did this fucker just PUN at you? Your body quivered as you came to the realization that THAT stupid, cheesy, horrible line was the hottest thing you’ve ever heard him say. You shifted, using your knees for support as you pressed your ass firmly against him.

“P-promise…?”

**“Oh fuck…”**

He clearly didn’t have much of a response, choosing instead to nibble down your neck as his hands roamed your body hungrily. He wasted no time in tugging down your shorts and underwear, free hand snaking its way up your shirt as he exposed your nether regions to the open air. His hand moved quickly back to the apex of your thighs, dipping tentatively between your lips. 

You gasped in time with his groan as he was met with your arousal, fingers coating themselves with the slick substance as he trailed them back and forth between your entrance and clit. You began shifting your hips tentatively, in time with his strokes. Your legs spread themselves slightly, silently begging him to go deeper as you squirmed. Sans obliged, sinking two fingers into you and pumping them slightly, emboldening your movements and eliciting a few faint whimpers from your lips.

**“Can’t believe you’re such a kinky slut...wanting to be fucked by a monster..”**

You wanted to talk back, make some quip about him being into “flesh bags” as he so often referred to humans, but all you could do was mewl his name as his fingers worked their magic. It had been so long since anyone had touched you, since you’d wanted anyone to touch you, and you really didn’t want him to stop.

Which is why you were so disappointed when he pulled his hand away. When his breath no longer warmed the back of your neck. When his bones no longer pressed into your backside. With a whimper, and a bit of effort due to your tied hands, you managed to turn around to look at him. You forgot how to breathe as you took in the sight before you.

In the short time that he’d pulled away from you, sans managed to make quick work of his shirt buttons, leaving the fabric hanging open as he’d begun tugging off his pants. You shifted, trying to face him as you gawked at his now exposed member. 

To say it was magnificent would be an understatement. Blue and violet swirled together, an iridescent blend that complimented it’s indigo glow. The same hue that flared in his eyes when he used magic, that stained his face whenever you tormented him. The light that emanated from it was much brighter than the magic you were used to seeing. It drew the eyes to it, demanding the attention it so clearly deserved.

And the shape. Lord have mercy on your soul. There was nothing remotely human about it. It was longer than you’d have thought, not...that you ever _thought_ about skeletons having dicks..significantly girthier than anything you were used to, with a pronounced bulbous base and a...conveniently tapered tip. It reminded you of those exotic dildo’s you’d seen online and joked about with your friends. The only way you could think to describe it was, fittingly enough, _monstrous._

You probably would have been intimidated by it, if it had looked a little more solid. But this, it seemed to be made of pure magic. Raw, pulsing, slightly softer looking than the fleshy organs you were used to. The way it stood at attention and twitched under your gaze promised a good time, and you found yourself throbbing with anticipation.

**“See something you like?”**

You flinched as your attention was dragged from cock to….cocky...expression. Sans was grinning down at you, his gaze predatory as he crawled back over you. Bastard was clearly pleased with himself as he pinned you down onto your back. Sad thing was, you did see something you liked, and you sure as hell didn’t want to stop him now. Fearful that you would say something to screw this up, you hooked your bound hands up over his head and pulled him down for a kiss.

Which….was pretty awkward once you had. Somehow, between the gruff voice and magic dick, you forgot _he was a skeleton_. Your lips crashed against hard bone, eager for contact before realizing that the action wasn’t reciprocated. You felt his grin stretch wider, seemingly mocking your attempt, but your growl turned into a whimper as a slimy appendage invaded your mouth a second later.

You were once again completely dumbfounded by the situation. Apart from the fact that it was coming from his mouth, there was _nothing_ tongue-like about this new organ. It was smooth, slick, almost completely without texture. You prodded it curiously with your own tongue, noting that the only way to tell between the appendage and the substance oozing off of it was it’s solidity. As if they were made of the same thing; magic.

And hoo boy, magic it was. The chisps you were so addicted to had nothing on the invasive mass you were drooling over. Your entire mouth was overwhelmed with the tingling, pop rock-like sensation that came with the magical snacks. But instead of dissolving into nothingness, the intensity of the sensations pervaded every corner of your mouth. 

You swallowed, so caught up in the soft crackling sensation sliding down your throat that you didn’t even notice when he started spreading your legs further apart. You hadn’t noticed when he repositioned himself, hadn’t even registered that he was holding your thigh up and out of the way. So it was a complete shock to you when he ground himself against your soaked entrance.

And you mean literally shocking. The jolt of energy on your sensitive folds was too much, tingling, crackling, making you squeal as you writhed underneath him. Sans chuckled against your mouth, the sound reverberating against your lips as you whimpered. He pulled his hips back, giving you a moment of relief before grinding against you a second time. Your mind scrambled to try figuring out how you ended up in this situation, how it was even possible to feel what you were feeling.

**“Look at you, writhing like a bitch in heat. ‘S ab-absolutely disgraceful…”**

That was the closest thing to a warning you got as he began pressing himself into you. The tapered tip of his member had no trouble finding and easing its way into your entrance, but the steady increase in girth quickly had you stretched more than you thought possible. It would have been uncomfortable, but the magic sensations assaulted your insides, making you mewl and whimper as he pushed himself in further. 

When it felt like he couldn’t stretch you further, he began pulling back out. It was slow, steady, the relief instantaneous as his magic faded away, leaving nothing but a residual tingle from whatever magic had seeped into you. It was so good you felt tears forming in your eyes, and you didn’t want to think about how wrecked you must have looked just from that one small taste of what sex would be like.

You vaguely registered hearing him groan as he pulled out, but your brain wasn’t given time to catch up as he pushed back into you. His dick was coated in your juices,and he used your natural lubrication and his own momentum to push himself deeper than he had previously. The sudden return of his intense magic crackling within you and the feeling of being extra stretched had you seeing stars. You cried out as he filled you once again, and you were convinced the neighbors had to have heard you that time.

He continued with this for a few more thrusts. Intense relief flooding you as he pulled out, unfathomable intensity as he pushed back in. It was so good, so much, and as he began to find a rhythm, you knew you weren’t going to last long. Your tears threatened to spill, drool pooled at the corners of your mouth, and your voice was _already_ going hoarse with the noises that escaped you. 

You felt like you were soaring, suspended in space, overwhelmed with the sensations he provided. You glanced up at his face, hoping to see a cocky smile, or a disappointed scowl. Something, anything to help ground you and bring you back to reality. What you saw instead did nothing to help calm the adrenaline burning through your body.

His brows were creased, eyes shut tight like he was using all of his concentration on this one task. His mouth was hanging open, tongue visible and magic slowly leaking out of the corner of his mouth. He looked absolutely wrecked. Him. With his stubborn knack for discipline, with his never ending boasting on self control, with his insane magic and girthy cock, had lost himself in your heated folds. The swell of pride that flowed through you at this revelation only pushed you closer to the edge, desperate for more, to make _him_ feel more, causing you to cry out his name as you tried to press yourself impossibly closer to him. 

Your reaction must have done something good for him, as he peeked his eyes open during a particularly prominent thrust. You have seen Sans’ eyes take multiple forms in the months he’d been living with you. You’ve seen them shrink and dilate, form cat-like slits, and even on occasion form into stars when he got particularly excited. But the small, fuzzy, upside down hearts peeking out from his lidded sockets made your own heart skip a beat.

Despite the intensity of everything you were experiencing, his expression looked surprisingly gentle. A small smile broke out on his face, but it lacked all the confidence and condescension he normally exuded. It was adoring, almost bittersweet, a side of him you never thought you would see. Emotions swirled through you as he leaned forward and nuzzled his teeth against your neck. You felt giddy, excited, scared, overwhelmed with a deep longing and a fear of change as your orgasm quickly approached.

You couldn’t tell if his groans and grunts were getting louder and more vocal, or if it only seemed that way because his face was so close to your ear, but the sounds quickly pushed you over the edge. You felt the tension in your body snap, heat flooding you as you squirmed against him. It was too much, too good, you wanted more, needed.. _something._

He quickened his pace as you tightened around him, pounding into you as you rode out your orgasm. You expected it, men usually went faster as they got close to cumming. You braced yourself, your body sensitive and overwhelmed as you prepared for his climax. 

...but nothing came….

He fucked you through your orgasm, pushed you past the oversensitivity that came after, and continued as you quickly began chasing after a second orgasm. You were so caught up in him, in his magic, in how fucking good and amazing and overwhelming the whole situation was, that you’d forgotten that this was _Sans_. Sans, with his boundless energy and ungodly stamina. Sans, who excelled at everything he did. Sans, who was a complete tryhard and had to be perfect. 

You were fucking _SANS_ , of all people. And as you felt your nerves coiling in anticipation of another climax, you realized you were royally fucked. Every time you tightened around him, every time you felt your walls pulse, every time you thought you were getting used to the ebb and flow of his magic, he would find a new way to shock you. Speeding up, slowing down, shifting just slightly, finding a new angle or area for his cock to pound into.

You were eager to cum again, desperate for release, seeing nothing but stars and upside down hearts on the back of your eyelids as you tried to match the brutal pace he’d settled into. A ripple of pain shot through your shoulder, bringing you a moment of clarity as you came to the realization that sans just _bit you_.

He clung to you, teeth pressed down and threatening to penetrate your skin as he fucked you with wild abandon. The noises that slipped from him, deep and animalistic, were nonstop now, flowing freely with every thrust. His bones were rattling, shaking, and you realized that his thrusts were no longer steady and in control. His movements were jerky, phalanges digging into your asscheek and fumbling with your tit.

It was obvious now that he was close, and as much as you wanted to cum, you wanted to make him cum too. Your moans came out loud, wanton, encouraging him to give you more, to keep going. All thoughts of magic and potential dangers were gone from your mind, the only focus you had was on feeling him cum in you. 

It had been so long since you’d even thought of allowing anyone to do that. So long since you’d felt that added warmth, the fullness that came with having another person’s essence leaking out of you. But now, in the heat of the moment, it was the only thing you wanted. To give yourself to him fully, to have him want to leave a part of himself within you.

You were desperate to help him reach the end, and encouraged him in any way you could. Your hands, still bound and hooked around his neck, felt up his vertebrae, rubbing and digging your fingers into the bones much rougher than you had back in the beginning. You tilted your head to the side, further exposing the sensitive flesh he was biting into, and you hooked your legs around his hips, pressing your fleshy calves into his coccyx as you tried your best to meet his thrusts.

Your new position, and the way you eagerly tried to meet with his erratic thrusts caused the engorged base of his member to slip suddenly into you. Your eyes snapped open, mouth agape as you cried out, once again pushed over the edge as you clenched down on the new intrusion. You clung desperately to him, as if holding him to you would help soothe the intense sensations tearing through you. 

Not that he could escape if he wanted to. He could push impossibly deeper into you, but there was little he could do to pull away in preparation for the next thrust. He was locked within you, trapped within the tightness of your body as you twitched around him. It was the last push he needed for his own climax, and you felt a surge of magic flooding you before you managed to calm down from your own end.

You had thought that the magic member pressing against your cervix had been almost too much. But it had nothing on the sensation of that crackling sensation seeping past it and into your womb. He held you taut against him, even as you squirmed and writhed with the intensity of his magic. Your hips were angled up against him, keeping the magic from going anywhere other than deeper. 

The way the magic persisted and kept you full, even as his member slowly began to shrink, was nothing like any climax you’d ever felt from a partner. Rather than shooting his essence into you, it was almost as if his dick itself were slowly melting down into a liquid form as it permeated every crevice of your nether regions. All too soon, the overwhelming fullness faded from you, leaving behind nothing but the fizz of magic and the sore throb that lingered in your body.

You were so wrecked, lost in the afterglow of your activities, that you’d hardly registered as sans pulled away from you, unhooking your arms from him and freeing you from your binding. You had no recognition of him putting his clothes on as you struggled to catch your breath, and barely acknowledged him disappearing down the hallway. 

You were still laying there, heart pounding and adrenaline racing when he came back into the living room. You could faintly register the feeling of rug burn on your back, of the magic dripping out of your body. He dropped some clean clothes on the ground beside you, holding out a moist towel as he knelt by your side. It was when you realized that _he refused to look at you_ , that you snapped back to reality.

“Sans…”

**“You should get cleaned up…”**

His voice was still quiet, and you suddenly felt really awkward as you sat up, accepting the towel as he stomped off to the kitchen. What had just happened was...good...wasn’t it? Where the hell had this sudden bout of anger come from? Did you do something wrong? Your mind reeled as you cleaned up as much as you could and put on the outfit he’d brought. You were so caught up in your thoughts that you didn’t bother inspecting for injury.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

“M.I.B., OPEN UP!!”

_What the fuck_. You jolted to your feet as the banging on your door continued. The Monster Investigation Bureau? Why the hell were they here? You panicked, trying your best to straighten your hair as you went to the door. No matter the reason, seeing you wrecked would probably mean bad news for sans.

“Open up, or we’ll be required to use force!”

You scrambled to the door, unlocking it and cracking it open just enough that they could see you were unharmed. You didn’t notice as sans came back out of the kitchen, standing awkwardly by the couch as you responded.

“E-evening officers. What seems to be the problem?”

“We’ve had multiple noise complaints from the neighbors, they said it sounded like someone was being attacked. Just need to make sure you’re okay.”

Oh lord. Were you _that_ loud? You shifted awkwardly, hoping to whatever deities existed that you looked presentable.

“Nope, everything’s fine! You know how locals can be towards...monsters. They probably got together and thought messing with us would be a good idea.”

“That is true. Nevertheless, do you mind if we ask you a few more questions?”

“S-sure, no problem!”

You awkwardly answered the investigators questions as cheerfully as possible. You didn’t want sans to get in trouble for something you _wanted_ , and you weren’t about to let them find reason to take him away. After a seemingly ungodly amount of time, they seemed satisfied with their interrogation and left. You closed the door, turning around to see sans standing defensively in the room. His brows were knitted, a scowl present on his face.

**“You didn’t turn me in…”**

It was said as a statement, but you heard the question behind it… _why_. It seemed silly to think he had any doubt about your enjoyment in the previous actions, so you turned the question around on him.

“Why would I, sansy~?”

His eyelights finally focused on you, small pinpricks of intensity, but his expression didn’t change. No cringe to the nickname, no scowl or complaint. It was almost disheartening how he stared at you.

**“...used my magic on you..”**

His voice was soft, as if he were ashamed to admit it, and suddenly his previous statement came back and hit you; _“gonna be deported anyways”_. He thought you were gonna turn him in for that? Sure, it was one of the biggest rules in place for monsters participating in the program, but he hadn’t done anything hurtful to you. In fact, if he hadn’t, you doubt you’d ever have had a reason to fuck him. You met his gaze and smirked, pressing against your womb and encouraging the lingering magic to leak down your thigh.

“Really…? I hadn’t noticed.”

His face softened, confusion fading from his face as an embarrassing flush took over. His gaze glanced down to watch his magic, before it snapped back up to your face. You looked extremely pleased with yourself, and he responded with a defiant scowl.

**“f-FUCK YOU”**

His voice finally regained it’s normal, grating volume as his blush deepened, and he turned to storm off.

“You already did~”, you called back, watching him stumble for a second before continuing to stomp off. You suddenly realized that you weren’t quite sure where things stood between you, and called out to him.

“Hey...sans…?”

**“...what”**

He paused, head turning slightly to indicating he was listening as he continued to avoid looking at you. You grinned mischievously anyways, hopeful to how he’d respond to the question lingering at the tip of your tongue.

“You...you’ll do it again...right?”

The intensity with which he started glowing was almost palpable, and you were pleased when he turned to gawk at you fully. His eyes were wide, mouth agape, and it took him a second to find a response.

**“...do...what??”**

“Me~”

**“sjakfdhdasljkfgdsl”**

You honestly have no idea what noise he just made. He was flustered, sputtering and struggling to find words, before giving up and storming out of the room without replying. You smiled, making your way over to the couch, laying down, and closing your eyes, reveling in the faint tingle of magic that lingered. You were glad Sans was your roommate.


End file.
